Main Page
Welcome to the Reign of Conflagration Wiki Reign of Conflagration is modification for Command & Conquer Generals: Zero Hour. This mod features four new factions, redesigned and overhauled factions, several minor factions and an alternate storyline of Zero Hour. For a concurrent storyline for Reign of Conflagration, Click Here. Minigames We also got some mini-games which will take place on several maps which include various situations that will put factions to the test, this includes capabilities of vehicles, structures and technology. * Attack and Defend - Defend your objective whilst fending off the opposition trying to claim it. * Capture the Flag - Secure the target flag for points, first to 5 captures wins the match. * Domination - Take over spots and secure them from enemy factions, first to 200 points wins. * Escort the VIP - Protect your VIP as you escort them to the drop-off or evacuation point. * Royal Rumbler Season - Fight off waves of specific enemy factions whilst surviving attacks. * Supply Truck Racing - Race to the finish delivering your load, choose from eight vehicles. * Tank Deathmatch - Destroy opposition with a tank, choose from 18 tanks, some packing abilities. * Zombie Survival - Its a Zombie Apocalypse, defend yourselves from mind eating hordes. Historic Conflicts In the past, before the con-current conflicts and uprisings, there were many battles where the brave and fearless fought in many numbers, these included battles in Europe and South America. *'World War II' - Began in 1939 until 1945, World War II was a big conflict which was set across the world, areas where violence had blown out included the Pacific parts of the world, Asian regions, Middle Eastern areas, Central and East Europe. *'The Cold War' - Going longer than almost 50 years, this war was set across more regions of the world, the Soviet Union and the Allied Nations had uneasy alliances but they were tested as a newer terrorist threat was found in Cuba, Vietnam and in Central and East Europe again. Past Wars and Conflicts One of the most biggest conflicts were the First Eurasian Conflict, this war was one of the most biggest battles ever thought in the world. *'Libyan Civil Uprising' - Before the First Eurasian Conflict, the Global Liberation Army who co-operated with the United States forces were fielded in Northern Africa to help the Libyan Army Forces deal with wide-spread terrorist activity, this was the only war that the GLA was assisting America before the GLA turned on their former allies. *'First Eurasian Conflict' - The war that started the apocalypse around Eurasia, causing Eurasia to fear the Global Liberation Army. All-thou the GLA stands the fearsome faction in terms of war against peace and control of Eurasia before potential rise the GLRF and other factions. The Peoples Liberation Army of China and America's Ranger and USMC had intervene to take care of the problem.﻿ Ongoing Wars and Conflicts Currently in the world, there are three ongoing battles between several forces; There are two wars which are currently part of the second continential war known as the Second Eurasian Conflict. These wars have been currently known to be still go on. *'Second Eurasian Conflict' - The Current war which pitted the world into Eurasia to fight either for the side of peace or for the side of world conquest and terrorism. The US-Task Forces and China's elite Iron Dragon PLA forces with Company and Eurasian Forces to rise up and take on the 4th Reich of Yuri and the Global Liberation Resistance Forces. *'South American Civil War' - Pitting the New Andes Armada and the GLRF supported Martollo Cartel against each-other, South America is currently a battleground, leading help from North America to deal with the problem, The Company of Liberty along with the US-Task Forces to assist the South in dealing with the problem; the Company South-North American Force is currently winning the fight against the Martollo Cartel. *'Kalini Crisis' - Set within Russia, continued after the end of the First Eurasian Conflict, the Kalini Crisis was a continental battle which turned made the country into a nuclear wasteland, caused after of a fireball made the country to become a war-torn battleground for Loyalist Forces of the Russian Government between Seperatist Splinter Cells within the country. Several cities were heavily damaged due to the crisis and the loss of several important figures; one of those was Alexander Romanov, a loyalist commander and politician who supported the Premier during dark times. Possible/Rumoured Future Conflicts Over the courses of several battles, there have been rumoured battles which may take on various forces across the world in the future. *'World War III' (Rumour) - There have been rumours that the Forth Reich of Yuri will take over the world and fight off against the Company of Liberty in the northern part of the United States of America; these possible predictions of World War III were denied, but however several generals and commanders actuly had predictions that the Reich will prepare future invasions as Spies heard of the news; Currently the conflict with the Forth Reich is currently under control.﻿ *'War Against Machine' (Possible) - A secret commander from the Eurasian Territories have been reported creating replicas of soldiers from several battlefield scenes across the world, also several tanks from past conflicts including the lastest have been found in use, this unknown advisary is currently unknown and is possible to strike in 2048 if any conflict don't simmer down or else a war with machines will occur. Factions In Reign of Conflagration are along with three original factions four brand new ones, spamming all across the globe and highly influencing already unstable balance of the power. Along with them, there is several smaller factions, which are supporting the larger ones. Factions *'United States Task Forces' *'Iron Dragon PLA' *'Global Liberation Resistance' *'Company of Liberty' *'Forth Reich of Yuri' *'Eurasian Commonwealth Security Network' *'New Andes Armada' Minor Factions (Inspired by Red Alert 3 Paradox) *'Allied Nations' *'Evans Military Tank and Vehicles Inc.' *'FutureTech Corporation' *'GLA Separatists' *'Kojima Motorbikes' *'Mercenaries of War' *'Martollo Cartel' *'Mustang Off-Road Vehicles' *'Russian Resistance' *'Russian Mafia' *'Shanghai Battle Tanks Inc.' *'United Forces of Africa' *'Yuri Elite Guard' Historic Factions Factions involved in World War II *'Company of Nations' *'Soviet Union' *'Empire of Japan' *'Pacific Alliance' *'Global Federation of Liberation' *'Warlords Alliance of Africa' Factions involved in the Cold War *'Allied Nations' *'Soviet Union' *'Bureau of Global Liberation' Latest activity Category:Browse